The present invention pertains generally to a seal or barrier for installation between a scale platform and the surface of a scale pit wall spaced about the platform.
In large scales, for the weighing of vehicles and the like, a problem exists by reason of a gap between the platform perimeter and the pit wall. Commonly such a gap will be up to an inch which permits the entry of foreign matter into the pit area beneath the platform. The collection of foreign matter as well as moisture and occasionally gaseous fumes can cause problems resulting in unrealiable scale operation and/or an undesirable collection of explosive gasses in the scale pit. This problem is not entirely remedied by the use of a T-shaped seal with the stem thereof inserted vertically between the platform and the scale pit wall. As such seals are of a resilient nature foreign matter can work its way beneath the seal and into the gap between the platform and the pit wall. Ventilating of the pit by leaving gaps in the seal while permitting an air flow into the pit is undesirable in that it also permits the entry of foreign matter and moisture by reason of seal continuity being interrupted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,443 discloses a seal of T-shape section for use in conjunction with a platform scale. No provision is made for retention of the seal in the gap between a scale deck and a scale pit wall nor is provision made for ventilating the underside of the scale deck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,249 shows an expansion strip for a highway with projections for strip retention between highway sections.
Another problem with known scale seals for installation between the scale platform and the scale pit wall is the problem of seal dislodgement by wheel supported loads wheeled into place and off of the scale platform. As the pit wall is stationary while the scale platform or deck is not it is not uncommon for seals to work their way upwardly from between the wall and the scale to a point where they become totally separated from scale structure whereat they become subject to damage by contact with a vehicle wheel. The servicing of a platform scale incurs substantial cost which can be reduced by both sealing as well as ventilating that area of the scale below the platform.